Randomness brought to you by two bored onnas !
by CrazyButterfly10
Summary: IT IS US ... Chibi Ukon and midnight Star .. I am at her house and we are bored beyond all meens .. time to write stupid fics !


Randomess!!! That's all Im going to say.with the person next to me running over their own foot.  
  
Cris- YOU SUCK !!  
  
Midnight Star- whats wrong with u?  
  
Cris- You made fun of me cus I ran over my own foot .. you know its YOUR chair I'm sitting in !!  
  
Midnight Star- can we get on with the very random fic?  
  
Cris- Fine fine .. Hey all its me .. chibi Ukon .. but you all should know me as Cristal Kateoway .I'm here with . this person . we're bored .. we torture random muses . Like my bro seth here .  
  
Seth - LEAVE ME ALONE , YOU PSYCHO !!  
  
Cris- Awww isn't he cute ???  
  
Midnight Star-*blinks* I have no idea whats up with them.I hit them with a mallet  
  
Cris- I hate you ..... ow ..  
  
Seth- YOU baka !  
  
Midnight Star- I hit them.he he he  
  
Bakura- aww my other other half  
  
Cris- don't mind them .. M.S is bakuras .. ummm .. " Uber Yami "  
  
Midnight Star- I am total darkness..no light can avail  
  
Cris- HEY I WASN'T DONE TALKING YET !! : whacks M.S with a paper fan :  
  
Midnight Star-I drop an anvil on everyones head  
  
Skyler- RUN READERS SHES HIGH !!!  
  
Cris- SKYLER , YOU'RE HERE !!!  
  
Skyler- Of course .. I'm just here to watch you hurt each other ..  
  
Midnight Star- on with the story.I was informed There's NO PLOT !!!WERE INSANE !! Bakura- im working with idiots  
  
Count D. - .. :  
  
Cris- . where did you come from .. : tries to bite M.S hand befor she takes the key board away : . this is a YGO fic  
  
Count D. - I don't know .. : eats a sugar marsh mellow :  
  
Midnight Star & Bakura- KAZOO!!  
  
Cris- WTF !?!?!  
  
Bakura- we say kazoo.because its fun  
  
Skyler - ... I want a kazoo ..  
  
Cris- No kazoo for you !!  
  
Midnight Star- no one has a kazoo..only darkness wich is me and bakura.ha ha ha  
  
Cris- and M.S inhabits the ever so dark kazoo .  
  
Quatre - The darkness scares me . : drinks his tea : .  
  
Cris- WTF . where do you people come from ..  
  
Bakura- my point exactly..*grabs M.S arm and run* I don't like people  
  
Ryou - WHAT ABOUT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?!?!?  
  
Bakura- *stops in tracks and gets Ryou*  
  
Cris - Ummm .. What just happened to our font ?  
  
Skyler - Its all the dark kazoos' fault .  
  
Count D. - which means its all M.S fault .. right ??  
  
Midnight Star- *sceams across the contry* YESS!!! Im evil!  
  
Yuugi - EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL : runs around is cirlcles . runs into wall . Blacks out :  
  
Cris- OMG , SHE KILLED YUUGI !!!  
  
Bakura- Yea!! I love her..*shacks hands with M.S*  
  
Skyler - M.S and bakura sitting in a tree . K.I.S.S.I.N.G  
  
Hamtaro - SQUEEK .. Must save -* is cut short by M.S shoting him *  
  
Stan - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KOOOOOIIIII !!  
  
Skyler - I never liked you * Steps on stan *  
  
Midnight Star- I don't kiss my Yami.thanyou very much..squierl  
  
Athena - OMG . where am I .. how did I get here .. OMG , NOT YOU TWO !!!!  
  
Midnight Star- DIE!!!  
  
Bakura- who is she?  
  
Midnight Star- send her to the shadow realm  
  
Cris - you though you got rid of us in 6th grade but NOW WE WILL HAVE OUR REVENGE ON YOU , EVIL ONNA !!!!  
  
Athena- like guys whats up? *hugs Bakura*  
  
Midnight Star- BAKURA!!!!  
  
Anzu' - LOVE AND HAPPIENESS , FLOWERS AND BUTTERFLIES , TRESS , HEARTS , LOVE , FRIENDSHIP AND MY HERMIT CRAB NAMED BOB !!  
  
Bakura- get me out!!! I want out!!!  
  
InuYasha - ... : looks over at the random insainess .. Blinks . : what the hell ??  
  
Cris - OOO DOGGIE MAN !!! * Glomp InuYasha *  
  
Excel-Doggie.im hungry!!  
  
Menchi - BOW BOW* Ode To Joy playes in the back round as he runs to freedom *  
  
Lord IlPalazo- im bored!!  
  
Midnight Star- tugs Bakura out of Athena's arms.  
  
Bakura- WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT SOONER!!! Midnight Star- *points at Ryou* its his fault  
  
Cris- The evil kazoo strikes again with the crappy font change !!! * sets the kazoo on fire *  
  
Bakura- *points a gun at Cris head* drop the Kazoo or u shall die.* shoots Cris *  
  
Cris- * dies ............................. *  
  
The Universe - Cristal . .Cristal .. You can not die yet cristal ..  
  
Bakura - YES SHE CAN !!!  
  
Midnight Star- Im hurt.its burns my presious  
  
Gollum - THAT'S MY LINE !!!!!!!!  
  
Skyler - No one cares . * hits gallum with a giant mallet of DOOM and he goes *  
  
Gollum - LOOKS LIKE GOLLUM IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN !!!! .. * Ding *  
  
Midnight Star- that was really random..oh well im better!!  
  
Satoshi- .. Oooooooooo .shigeru .  
  
Shigeru - yes .. yes .. yes .  
  
Skyler - wht the hell . HEY YOU TWO .. FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE TO FUCK !!  
  
Athena- my virgian eyes!!!  
  
Seth - Awww .. the day we see .. the two most important characters on Pocket monsters Screwing .each other .. is finally the day she goes blind !!!  
  
Bakura- I think I want to leave now goes to M.S. and Ryou* can we leave.I rather be with the pharaoh right now then witness THIS ..  
  
Cris- * Randomly comes back to Life * .. * watches the hentai sceen .. * .. anyone got popcorn ???  
  
Skyler - Your alive ..  
  
Cris- Yeah .. The universe is getting layed by Pedro now ..  
  
Pedro - SOMEONE HELP PEDRO !!  
  
Bakura- ok now we leave *takes M.S. and Ryou*  
  
Cris- WAIT !!! we still have to write a fic . ummm ok . yuugi .. come here ..  
  
Yuugi - Yes ?? * looks all to innocent for his own good *  
  
Cris- ok . here * hand him a jar of peanut butter *  
  
Ryou- I don't want to know what that is for  
  
Cris- ooooo its going to be veeeeryyyyy yummy .. Eheheh .  
  
Yuugi - what do I do ??  
  
Cris- * whispers something into yuugis ear *  
  
Yuugi - ... OOOOOK AY !!!  
  
Bakura- covers M.S. eyes  
  
Yuugi - OOO yami . come here one moment please ..  
  
Yami - Yes aibou ?  
  
Yuugi- * Grabs yami and slams the bedroom door behind them *  
  
Skyler - CRIS your sick !!!!  
  
Bakura- *sneaks off to get a long sharp knife* when is Yami coming back.I want to have a word with him.*smiles evily*  
  
Cris - hold on a sec .. * presses ear to the door .. low moans can small cries can be heard on the other side *  
  
Yami - Ooo .. yuugi .. .no .. no don't .. o yes ..  
  
Skyler - .. this is sooo wrong .  
  
Cris - This is why you like it .. yes ?  
  
Skyler YES !! I WANT TO SEE !!!  
  
Ryou- shacks head* I don't know these people.help me!!  
  
Cris- ok ok. you wanna know what they are doing ???  
  
Ryou M.S. & Bakura- NOOO!!  
  
Cris - well ... TO BAD ! * Knocks door open to reviel ... yuugi makes a sandwich for yami * ... It turns yami on .  
  
Bakura- that's not right!!  
  
Cris - .. and that the story of yamis sex drive . SEE YOU SOON !!!  
  
Midnight Star- BYE BYE!! Next story is the death of Athena and Anzu!!  
  
Everyone- Yea!!  
  
Skyler - Ahh to hell with it . * sneeks up behind Athena and Anzu and stabs them is the back * well . they won't really feel a thing .. they have no hearts .. BYE NOW !!!  
  
Bakura- that was my job to kill them  
  
Skyler - You can have the bodies .  
  
Bakura- I don't want them.lets burn them  
  
Skyler- Bakura ... I like the way you think ..  
  
Midnight Star and Ryou- that's why we love him  
  
Seth - .. .I haven't talk at all .  
  
- END 


End file.
